1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present system and method relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate and a display panel having the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may be a flat panel display FPD and include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”). A liquid crystal display apparatus applies voltages to the liquid crystal molecules to adjust the arrangement of the molecules, thereby changing the optical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules, such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image and a backlight unit for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel may include a signal line pattern formed as a plurality of metal layers, and each metal layer may include different metals. The metal layers may have different densities. As such, metal atoms of one metal layer may diffuse to an adjacent metal layer to form a metal diffused area that is thermodynamically stable. When this happens, a portion of the metal layers may not be etched completely during an etching process, and the electrical properties of the thin film transistor may be deteriorated by a remaining portion of the metal layers.